


La pluma es más poderosa que...

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sexual Content, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estando lejos de casa, Harry recibe una lechuza misteriosa. Traducción de "The Quill is mightier than..." de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pluma es más poderosa que...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quill is mightier than...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/917) by Emma Grant. 



Harry bostezó y parpadeó. El golpeteo que había interrumpido su sueño seguía siendo audible y pasó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que lo provocaba. Se volteó para descubrir una figura blanca revoloteando al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación del hotel.

-¿Hedwig? –se enderezó hasta quedar sentado, se quitó los cobertores de encima y cruzó el cuarto hacia la ventana, mirándola completamente sorprendido. Estaba en _Nueva York_, por amor de Dios... ¿ había volado a través de todo el Atlántico sólo para llevarle un mensaje?

Se peleó con la ventana, consiguiendo deslizarla lo suficiente como para sacar un brazo y ofrecérselo a la lechuza para que se posara. Sus garras se aferraron firmemente de su muñeca y él sonrió.

-No creo que pueda abrirla más –le dijo, mientras empujaba el vidrio infructuosamente. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. –Oh... está bien –respondió Harry avergonzado. Abrió la palma de su otra mano y su varita voló hasta él. Un encantamiento desvanecedor para deshacerse del cristal fue suficiente para que Hedwig pudiera entrar.

Sacudió sus plumas y se posó en la cama, luciendo como si estuviera planeando quedarse. Harry imaginó que debía haber sido un viaje muy largo. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que alguien la hubiera mandado de tan lejos? Después de todo, él regresaría a casa en una semana.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? –le preguntó, acariciando sus plumas. Hedwig cerró varias veces sus grandes ojos y luego le tendió su pata distraídamente, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado el motivo de su viaje. Traía un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado a su pata, el cual Harry le quitó. Le obsequió algunos cacahuetes que sacó del mini-bar y fijó una toalla en una silla para que pudiera dormir en ella, y entonces, volvió a acostarse en la cama con su carta.

Estaba atada con una cinta roja y venía en muy buenas condiciones, algo que era inusual por haberse tratado de un viaje tan largo. Desató la cinta, la carta se desenrolló sola y las palabras escritas brillaron para él.

La escritura le era familiar. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

  
_Harry:_

  
_Sé que probablemente ahora mismo te estás volviendo loco por no haber tenido sexo, así que aquí hay una cosita que te ayudará a salir del apuro hasta que regreses a casa._

  
_Draco._

Harry frunció el ceño y volteó el pergamino. Esas eran las únicas palabras escritas en la página. ¿Algo se habría caído en el camino? Suspiró. Parecía que cuando por fin Draco había hecho algo dulce, el destino había intervenido para estropearlo.

En la mañana mandaría a Hedwig de regreso con una respuesta. Tal vez hasta le escribiría algo picante, sólo para mantener ardiendo el fuego del hogar mientras volvía. Después de todo, ya habían pasado varias semanas, y estaba empezando a cansarse terriblemente de las pajas.

Miró fijamente el pergamino durante un largo rato y luego alcanzó su mochila, sacando una pluma y una botellita de tinta. Lo extendió sobre su muslo y empezó a escribir su respuesta.

  
_Draco:_

  
_Estar sin ti hace que todo sea frío y solitario. Realmente estoy deseando_

Harry hizo una pausa para mojar su pluma en tinta otra vez. Cuando regresó la vista al papel, algo había aparecido justo debajo de lo que acababa de escribir.

  
_¿Frío y solitario?. ¿Te gustaría que te calentara un poco?_

Harry parpadeó hacia el pergamino por varios segundos antes de que su rostro se viera invadido por una gran sonrisa.

_Por supuesto, _respondió.

  
_¿Por dónde empiezo?. ¿Cuál parte de ti está más fría?_

Harry tragó y tocó la página con su pluma. _Bueno, mis pies están un poco congelados._

Hubo una pausa antes de que la contestación apareciera. _¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?_

Harry resopló. _Eso se llama preliminares, Draco._

  
_Este pergamino no tiene más espacio que para uno rápido. ¿Sabes?_

Harry apretó los labios. Tenía que hacer la letra más pequeña. _Tienes razón, _garabateó. _Muy bien. Supongo que mi pene necesita un poco de calor._

_Tómalo con tu mano, _apareció más abajo. _Y empieza a acariciarlo._

Eso representaba un pequeño problema, ya que Harry era diestro... tendría que hacerse la paja con la izquierda mientras escribía con la derecha, pero pudo imaginar que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Lamió su palma y deslizó su mano por abajo de sus bóxer, provocándose lentamente hasta que su erección se levantó.

_¿Lo estás haciendo? _Preguntó el pergamino.

-Sí –dijo Harry, levantando la pluma y escribiéndolo.

  
_Si yo estuviera ahí contigo, estaría justo entre tus muslos ahora. Empezaría a lamerte la cabeza, deslizaría mi lengua bajo la piel de tu prepucio y luego la llevaría hasta abajo._

Harry gimió ante el simple pensamiento, permitiendo que su mano girara en la punta de su miembro antes de resbalarla hacia abajo de nuevo. Adoraba cuando Draco le hacía eso con su lengua, y él lo sabía.

  
_Luego comenzaría a chuparte, primero con suavidad. No dejaría de mover mi lengua, arremolinándola a tu alrededor._

Harry dejó que sus muslos se abrieran un poco más.

  
_¿Sigues ahí?_

Harry casi deja caer la pluma en su prisa por garabatear un _sí_ en el pergamino.

  
_Entonces tomaría tu miembro entero con mi boca, lo más lejos que pueda llegar, hasta que me sientas tragar alrededor de la punta._

Harry se acarició, intentando con todas sus fuerzas imaginarse que realmente estaba la boca de Draco en él. Su mano nunca sería lo mismo, pero aún así se sentía bien.

_Dime lo que estás haciendo, _pidió el pergamino.

Harry no estaba de humor para conversar, pero difícilmente podía ignorar la petición. Logró mojar la pluma en la tinta otra vez, dejando caer unas gotas sobre las sábanas en su prisa por hacerlo. _Acariciándome. Pensando en lo mucho que desearía que estuvieras aquí. Dios, quiero hacerte el amor. _Harry dejó caer la pluma y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cambiando la mano izquierda por la derecha.

-¿De verdad?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Increíblemente, Draco estaba ahí, al pie de la cama, brindándole una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué demo…?. ¿Cómo?

Draco gateó a través de la cama hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él. –Te extrañaba, así que decidí tomarme un día libre en el trabajo. Lo primero que hice esta mañana fue tomar un traslador junto con Hedwig, pero como no sabía exactamente dónde encontrarte, ella lo hizo por mí. ¿Te detendrás? –jaló la mano de Harry lejos de su miembro mientras se reía. –Ese es mi trabajo, lo sabes.

-Te he extrañado –dijo Harry, atrayéndolo para besarlo.

-Yo también –susurró Draco sobre sus labios. –Déjame demostrarte cuánto.


End file.
